tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBruv's Big Brother 2
Main Article: BigBruv's Big Brother 'BigBruv's Big Brother 2 USA (aka Big Brother 2: Cliques) '''will premiere on Friday 20 October 2012. Twelve contestants, known as 'HouseGuests', will enter the house in hopes to win the show and take the title of BigBruv's Big Brother Champion. A 'Mystery Season 1 HouseGuest' will also enter the house. Originally, Big Brother 2 was meant to air after the second UK edition, but as of September 2012 the UK edition has been canceled after one series and instead the USA will continue full time. Pre-season Improvements and Differences from ''Big Brother 1 ''BigBruv's Big Brother 2 ''was expected to change dramatically from it's first season. A premiere will open the show, and the live Head of Household will take place on that night. Auditions were held for a much longer amount of time, and contestants from a previous season (either Big Brother UK or Big Brother 1 USA) could not audition again. There were three rounds of Auditions, but all auditionees will attend the premiere where only a few will make it into the house. 'Strikes' from BigBruv's Big Brother UK and from towards the end of BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA will return, and HouseGuests will be forced to send a Diary Room every three days at least. Twist Poll Return The twist poll from Season 1 returned for Season 2, however there were only six twists to choose from this time, including two originally twists chosen by BigBruv. The twists are as follows: Returning Evictee At some point during the game a HouseGuest will be able to return to the game, and get revenge on those who voted him or her out. Cliques Twelve HouseGuests, three teams of four, and a returning HouseGuest from Season 1. The HouseGuests who belong to the HoH's team will be safe for the whole week, but cannot compete in the Power of Veto. The twist received 21% of the Tengaged Vote and was revealed as the first twist before the premiere. Dynamic Duos The HouseGuests will be split into duos. They will be nominated as Duos, but in the end only one of them will be evicted. This twist will also see two HouseGuests from Season 1 return. Newbies vs Veterans 7 brand new HouseGuests go head to head with 7 of the best competitors from the first season. The Saboteur The person with the most votes in a poll will become the saboteur and will be asked to do some mischievous things. If this is voted then the Saboteur will make a tough choice just a few minutes into the game. Twist Wall 10 weeks, 10 boxes on the Twist Wall. Each week, the HoH will go up to the Twist Wall and choose a box. In the box could lead to ANY twist, some you will recognize, some will be brand new. HouseGuests Newbies Veterans Weekly Summary Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Voting History Key: : – Athletes : – Brains : – Off-beat : – Popular Weekly Ratings After every eviction (and premiere/finale), BigBruv will count how popular the group is that week, using the 'Groups' section, and how far the group is down the list. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK Category:BigBruv's Big Brother UK